Dream team
by redroe23102
Summary: This is my spin on what's happening with Evan after he left the X-Men and he's not the same good boy we all love/ Slash and dark things


Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men Evo or any of their stuff. But I do own Kevin White Code name: H2, Mary Short Code name: Blase,and Toby Hillson Code name: Mist,  
  
@^^^^^^^^@^^^^^^^^@^^^^^^^^@  
  
Evan frowned as he climbed out of the cheap ratty motel room bed. After he had left the X-men he had realized he wouldn't fit in with the Morlocks either and had left the city to try and find a place for himself but so far all he'd found was a lot of pain, a lame job washing dishes in a grease pit and a cheap motel room in a flea bag motel.  
  
Evan stumbled over to the little bathroom off the side of the room he had been sleeping in the buff so there was no need to undress as he climbed into the shower. His spikes were much the same as when he'd left Bayville he quickly washed and got out of the shower he pulled on a pair of extra baggie jeans and a large black hoody shirt that covered his hands and most of his face and a pair of shoes. Evan grabbed his wallet and headed out to work.  
  
He got to the back door of the `Flaming Fish' the restaurant he worked at and headed in he clocked in and headed straight to the sinks he pushed up his sleeves just enough to the wash the dishes he worked threw his brakes and didn't bother to talk to his coworkers only a nod here or there to the busboys who dropped dishes into the sink.  
  
He worked for 9 hours got his pay from the boss for the week, he worked 63 that week and got a mere 100 dollars why you may ask it was because he was working there against the law he was a 15 year-old mutant with no parents to watch out for him so he worked himself raged for less `way less' then minimal pay. But it was paid in cash and it was much better then what he'd had to do while living on the streets only a few months earlier. After Evan got his money he headed back to the motel as soon as he got there he knew something was wrong the door was unlocked and there was someone in his room.   
  
"Mystique!?" He exclaimed at see the blue woman sitting on his bed.   
  
"Yes?" She said like this was nothing, he growled lightly.  
  
  
  
"What you want Raven? I already told you I wasn't going to join Magneto" He growled at her.  
  
"I don't want you to"   
  
"Oh?" he raised a eyebrow.  
  
"NO I want you to join me" Mystique got to her feet and walked over to him "I'm sick of taking that moron's orders I am going to show all this weak humans that we are the superiors we the mutants will take over I want to make sure I'm at the head of it" Evan shook his head she was crazy.  
  
  
  
"You've lost it" Evan sat down on his bed and shook his head more.   
  
"No I haven't I just realized if are kind are ever going to be respected we have to be feared we have to have power"   
  
"Of course we do, but I don't think you realize what we'd have to do gain that power your temper would ruin us before we even started" Evan said and laid back on his bed. Mystique sighed,  
  
"I do realize my shortcomings that why I came to you" Mystique said.  
  
  
  
"Oh and why come to me?" Evan said wanting to know what she was getting at.  
  
"I think you would be the best to lead my little cause."   
  
Evan snorted "And why's that if I may ask?" Evan said looking at her from his bed.  
  
"You have a bit of a temper to but over the last year you've defused it quite a bit, you know our two biggest threats the X-men and F. O. H. your goal oriented and you can be merciless when you need to be" Mystique said with a smirk. Evan closed his eyes and thought about the incident Mystique was talking about, it had been 6 months before 3 months before he'd gotten his job, he'd been cornered in the in an ally way by a group of about 9 or 10 F. O. H. members they had been ready to kill him he'd spiked them all with out a second thought sending them all to their death, he felt bad he'd killed them but it had been them or him and in the street he'd learned it's always them.   
  
"Alright, I'll go along with this Mist but who do you got that I'm suppose to lead?" Evan asked, Mystique reached under the bed and pulled out a thick file.  
  
"This is all the mutants that have joined our little group" She said with a cat like smile "Except one who I'll have to get back to you on" she turned into a bird and flew out of his window. Evan sighed and started to read the files:  
  
  
  
Name: Kevin White  
  
  
  
Code name: H2  
  
  
  
Age: 23  
  
  
  
Eye color: Blue  
  
  
  
Hair color: Blue/black  
  
  
  
Place of birth: Portsmouth Va. USA  
  
  
  
Powers: Can control water and can take the form of water  
  
  
  
History: Orphaned since birth , no information on family. Was shuffled around the system until he turned 18, his powers emerged at age 17 when at a pool party another boy started a fight with him and he caused the water of the pool to drown the boy he then spent the next year in Juvie, At 20 he was arrest for the assault of a F. O. H. member he was in prison for a over a year.  
  
  
  
Evan put that file next to him and looked at the next:  
  
  
  
Name: Mary Short   
  
  
  
Code name: Blase   
  
  
  
Age: 14  
  
  
  
Eye color: Brown  
  
  
  
Hair color: Red  
  
  
  
Powers: Can blowup anything she touches  
  
Place of birth: Moscow Germany   
  
  
  
History: She was born to a mutant couple Jake and Annie Short, she was raised by them, when she was 12 she was arrest for shoplifting, not charged, at 13 she was charged with theft and braking an entry and served 4 months in a corrective facility, she got her powers at the young age of 10 mastered them with the help of her mother and father at age 11. She was sent to the USA last year.  
  
  
  
Evan moved on to the next member of his new team:  
  
  
  
Name: Toby Hillson  
  
  
  
Code name: Mist  
  
  
  
Age: 19  
  
  
  
Eye color: Purple   
  
  
  
Hair color: Tan   
  
  
  
Place of birth: unknown  
  
  
  
Powers: powerful hypnotist   
  
History: No known family, no record at all until 2 years ago when he joined Magneto all other information not available.  
  
"Oh that's helpful" Evan said to himself adding it to the pile of read files:  
  
Name: Fred Dukes  
  
  
  
Code name: The blob  
  
  
  
Age: 17  
  
  
  
Eye color: brown  
  
  
  
Hair color: blond  
  
  
  
Place of birth: Bayville USA  
  
  
  
Powers: Unbreakable skin and super strength   
  
Evan just skimmed the History of Fred since he already knew most of it. Evan sighed, he had his work cut out for him he was about to lead a group of mutants against the X-men, Magneto, and the F. O. H. he was sure he was in over his head.  
  
^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^  
  
I'll be updateing soon and this does get better just starts off a little ruff so read on and review (*)__(*) please 


End file.
